The Lost World The song
by Fighting-this-War
Summary: a song about what happened in the lost world.. pretty crap.


Here I am standing today,  
listening to this old man say,  
Team's gone down to isla sorna,  
making me wonder.  
What's this, John wants me to go?  
You're joking? The answers no.  
Who's the expert on the trip,  
Dr Sarah Harding, you let slip.  
  
Down on site b, isla sorna,  
Is a sweet girl called Sarah,  
she doesn't always know,  
what's she doing, but I love her.  
If she's not careful, she'll end up dinner,  
for a few hungry velociraptors.  
And sincerely I don't want that to happen,  
cos I wanna place a ring, on her finger.  
  
Gathering all the gear,  
I notice Kelly is here.  
Hunny, something I gotta say,  
daddy's sorry, he's gotta go away.  
Leaving on an angry note,  
leaving with my black coat.  
She looks too scheming to be sad,  
though her whining makes me mad!  
  
Down on site b, isla sorna,  
Is a sweet girl called Sarah,  
she doesn't always know,  
what's she doing, but I love her.  
If she's not careful, she'll end up dinner,  
for a few hungry velociraptors.  
And sincerely I dont want that to happen,  
cos I wanna place a ring, on her finger.  
  
At the island, can't find Sarah,  
looked everywhere, can't find her.  
Come across a wrecked back pack,  
I call out and here a call back.  
There she is, wide eyed,  
just seen the stegosaurus' no one could've lied.  
Did you see em, she has to ask??  
Before I can answer, she takes off fast.  
  
Down on site b, isla sorna,  
Is a sweet girl called Sarah,  
she doesn't always know,  
what's she doing, but I love her.  
If she's not careful, she'll end up dinner,  
for a few hungry velociraptors.  
And sincerely I don't want that to happen,  
cos I wanna place a ring, on her finger.  
  
All is well, all is calm,  
but this is no chicken farm,  
sooner or later, the screams'll start,  
There they go, screaming with all their heart.  
Stomping and a chomping is that T-rex,  
not stopped by the fences made my UNIX.  
Half the team are now dead,  
I try to work it in my head.  
  
Down on site b, isla sorna,  
Is a sweet girl called Sarah,  
she doesn't always know,  
what's she doing, but I love her.  
If she's not careful, she'll end up dinner,  
for a few hungry velociraptors.  
And sincerely I don't want that to happen,  
cos I wanna place a ring, on her finger.  
  
Can't believe Kelly came with us,  
now she knows why it's so dangerous.  
Running from these eerie creatures,  
all of our faces are like pictures.  
I have to say it really is eerie,  
but out the window goes my chaos theory.  
Eddie's dead, what more can I say,  
at least his pain has gone away.  
  
Down on site b, isla sorna,  
Is a sweet girl called Sarah,  
she doesn't always know,  
what's she doing, but I love her.  
If she's not careful, she'll end up dinner,  
for a few hungry velociraptors.  
And sincerely I don't want that to happen,  
cos I wanna place a ring, on her finger.  
  
This is not the way I wanted to spend my week,  
and john Hammond has a bloody cheek!!  
I only came here to rescue my baby,  
Not bring a team that get killed, hear me?  
Finally after being tracked,  
Velociraptors attacked.  
But we got off the island safely,  
Just a few, me and my baby.  
  
Down on site b, isla sorna,  
Is a sweet girl called Sarah,  
she doesn't always know,  
what's she doing, but I love her.  
If she's not careful, she'll end up dinner,  
for a few hungry velociraptors.  
And sincerely I don't want that to happen,  
cos I wanna place a ring, on her finger.  
  
Back at home in Diego,  
a t-rex is loose, because of Ludlow.  
With the help of Sarah, we get it,  
back onto the boat without getting hit.  
So exhausted, I fell asleep,  
Sarah collapsed against me in a heap.  
Slowly life goes to the way it was before,  
as the dino's collapse to the floor.  
  
Down on site b, isla sorna,  
I spent the worst week of my life!  
So Please Dr Sarah Harding,  
Wont you be my wife?  
I really don't think I could live,  
without by my side not after.  
All that we've been through,  
now let's put all of this behind us  
and live our lives.


End file.
